


In the mines

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: UA Bartheill  Chaque jour, Martin tente de dompter la mine. Chaque jour, Yann le regarde faire  la peur au ventre. Jusqu'au moment où...





	In the mines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iBowtieCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/gifts).



> Petit OS UA inspiré par Martin parti en reportage dans une mine aux Etats-Unis. Le lieu et l'époque sont laissés à votre imagination. :)
> 
> Tout ceci est fictif.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Le soleil était écrasant en cet après-midi d'août. Martin sentait la chaleur imprégner chaque pore de sa peau, l'enveloppant dans un cocon brûlant, trempant sa peau de sueur. Au moins il était à l'air libre, il pouvait respirer l'odeur du sable, en provenance du désert, qui piquait l'air et qui se mêlait agréablement à la fumée de sa propre cigarette. Son regard se posa sur la maison qui faisait face à la mine dont il était sortie cinq minutes plus tôt pour prendre sa pause. La petite habitation appartenait au maître d'école, Yann, que Martin connaissait de vue pour passer devant sa maison chaque matin et chaque soir en sortant de la mine. La quarantaine, cheveux grisonnants, souvent en bataille, les doigts parcourus de tâches d'encre, semblables aux traces de charbon qui recouvraient les mains du jeune ouvrier, les yeux bleus clairs souvent dissimulés derrière de grandes lunettes.. il lui faisait toujours un petit signe quand il le voyait et à chaque fois son cœur manquait un battement. 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser l'instituteur de ses pensées et écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol sablonneux et brûlant. Il devait y retourner. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la mine, ratant par la même occasion le mouvement presque imperceptible du rideau d'une des pièces de la maison voisine, qui cachait des yeux curieux qui ne manquaient pas un seul de ses mouvements. Il fit face à l'entrée béante du tunnel descendant vers les sous-sols, telle la gueule d'un monstre près à le dévorer vivant. Il soupira puis prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il pénétra dans les ténèbres sans se retourner. 

****************************************

Yann ressentit un frisson d'angoisse en voyant le jeune homme pénétrer dans le tunnel, comme à son habitude. Il semblait si petit face à ce monstre de bois, de pierre et de charbon, qui crachait parfois du feu et du souffre. Les accidents étaient nombreux dans la mine et des vies étaient fauchées sous les pierres et la poussière. Il avait eu l'occasion de visiter les parties les plus sûres de la mine avec ses élèves il y a quelques mois. Alors que le chef de secteur leur expliquait le système des trains sous-terrains et comment ils avaient construit les rails qui les emmenaient dans les entrailles de la terre, son regard avait été attiré par une lumière qui venait jouer sur les roches en face de lui. Il s'était retourné et son regard avait été happé par la forme du jeune ouvrier qui venait remplacer sa pioche abîmée. Ses yeux avaient avidement caressé la forme des bras luisants sous la lumière ténue des lampes, les muscles qui se mouvaient sous la peau, le ventre plat que laissait entrevoir le t-shirt blanc tâché de charbon. Il était remonté jusqu'au visage, avait à peine eu le temps d'entrevoir les lèvres roses et charnues avant que son regard ne soit capté par deux orbes foncées qui le dévisageaient. Il avait rougi et s'était détourné, gêné par le désir irrésistible qui s'était réveillé au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder une dernière fois dans sa direction alors qu'il montait dans l'un des wagons qui allait les emmener, lui et ses élèves, dans les profondeurs. Un dos fin et musclé était apparu dans son champ de vision et alors qu'il descendait plus bas, le feu s'était étendu. Le soir, il s'était hâté de se rendre à la fenêtre de sa cuisine pour voir les mineurs sortir et rentrer chez eux. Il l'avait vu de nouveau, marchant seul, la tête droit, les yeux vagabondant au loin et il avait su à cet instant que voir cet homme tous les jours serait l'étincelle qui manquait à sa vie si terne jusqu'à présent. 

*****************************

Yann s'activait devant son évier, tout en scrutant l'entrée de la mine qui était illuminée par des lampes. De nombreux ouvriers n'étaient pas sortis à l'heure habituelle et le jeune professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. La première détonation manqua de le faire tomber. Il se raccrocha in extremis au rebord du meuble. Quelques secondes plus tard une seconde détonation,plus forte que la précédente vint de nouveau faire trembler les murs. Au loin des cris se firent entendre. Affolé il se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir la mine, mue par un pressentiment funeste. Il sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine en voyant les flammes qui jetaient leur terrible lueur sur les parois d'un des tunnels sur lequel donnait l'entrée de la mine. Un flot de silhouettes sombres se ruait à l'air libre et avant que Yann ait eu le temps de réfléchir, ses jambes l'avaient porté dans leur direction. Nombres d'entre eux portaient des camarades blessés ou mal en point vers l'extérieur. Des lamentations des familles des mineurs venues voir le monstre se cabrer et menacer d'engloutir les êtres chers déchiraient le voile sombre de la nuit. Yann sentait son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il cherchait dans chaque visage couvert de suie celui de l'home qui hantait ses pensées. De ce qu'il avait entendu sur Martin, c'est l'un des mineurs les plus intrépides, celui qui n'hésitait pas à descendre plus bas que les autre, à y rester le plus longtemps aussi. Soudain il vit deux hommes à la carrure imposante sortir en portant un homme dans leurs bras. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui lui causait tant d'inquiétude et se précipita vers eux. Il connaissait le plus vieux des deux hommes, Marc, avec qui il avait été à l'école. Il lui demanda comment allait son collègue, et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il allait bien mais qu'il avait reçu une roche sur la tête lors de l'éboulement alors qu'il tentait d'aider des amis déjà pris au piège. Yann tourna son regard vers le visage de l'apprenti sauveur et fut frappé par son aspect juvénile, les yeux clos alors que Marc le déposait sur le sol. Déjà les paupières papillonnaient, et les orbites s'agitaient sous les paupières : il reprenait doucement conscience. 

"Il faudrait l'emmener quelque part, pour qu'il puisse se reposer et être soigné aussi." 

Il désigna le torse du jeune homme dont le t-shirt déchiré à de multiples endroits laissaient deviner de nombreuses blessures. 

"Il peut venir chez moi. Au moins en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher." 

"Personne ne viendra, il est seul." Le regard de Marc était sombre alors qu'il oscillait entre l'entrée de la mine et la figure de son ami étendue dans sur le sol aride. "Merci Yann, je sais qu'avec il sera bien traité." Le maître d'école fut troublé par le sous-entendu dans la phrase du mineur et il fut content que la nuit cache son visage qui s'empourprait. Tout le monde connaissait son penchant pour les hommes, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment caché même s'il ne s'affichait jamais. Il savait aussi que de nombreux mineurs se méfiaient de lui pour cette raison et l'idée lui vint que Martin pouvait être de ceux-là. Tant pis, au moins il en aurait le coeur net. Par ailleurs, ce dernier était à présent réveillé et s'était redressé, portant une main à sa tête endolorie. Il se leva brusquement, d'un bond, voulant se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du montre qui continuait de vomir ses prisonniers terrifiants. Mais il tituba et se serait effondré si Yann n'avait passé un bras autour de sa taille en soutien. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'instituteur raffermit sa prise sur la hanche de l'ouvrier. 

"Vous êtes blessés, vous devez faire attention. Vous ne leur serez d'aucune aide dans votre état. D'ailleurs les secours arrivent." En effet, les gyrophares venaient frapper la nuit de leur lumière bleue. Marc donnant l'ordre à Martin de suivre Yann alors que d'autres laissaient également leur famille les emmener en lieu plus sûr. Le jeune homme finit par se laisser faire convaincu par l'argument de son collègue, lui disant qu'il serait à côté de la mine si on avait besoin de lui une fois sur pieds. Déjà les propriétaires de la mine arrivaient sur place, fondant sur les rescapés tels des rapaces, près à les accuser de la pire erreur. Le drame n'appartenait déjà plus aux hommes mais au pouvoir et à l'argent. 

*************************************************

Il installa le jeune homme sur le canapé, puis allant lui chercher de l'eau pour qu'il s'hydrate. Martin le remercie en prenant le verre, tout en explorant du regard le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était beaucoup plus spacieux que son petit appartement mais à taille humaine et chaleureux. Comme l'homme à qui il appartenait. Il le regarda alors qu'il sortait le nécessaire pour le soigner et appliquer un linge humide sur son front qui saignait là où la pierre l'avait touché en se décrochant. Martin se sentit fondre par la petite moue concentrée du maître d'école alors qu'il appliquait la serviette avec douceur sur l'entaille. Il siffla entre ses dents alors que le tissu entrait en contact avec la chair martyrisée. Yann s'excusa doucement avant de recommencer. Martin se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se plaindre de la douleur, et Yann se laissa distraire par la vision de la pointe des dents pointues s'enfonçant dans la chair pulpeuse. Il avait envie de remplacer ces dents par les siennes, de laisser sa langue adoucir la morsure. Leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre, à tel point que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Quand la blessure fut nettoyée, Yann y appliqua un pansement. Il remarqua aussi que le t-shirt blanc était maculé de sang. 

"Il faudrait peut-être que je regarde ça." fit-il en désignant le ventre du jeune homme, les joues légèrement rosies. Martin le dévisagea avant de se lever et d'enlever son haut laissant le loisir à Yann d'admirer la peau dorée et la multitude de grains de beauté qui la parcouraient. L'aîné sentit sa bouche s'assécher brusquement alors que le désir familier reprenait vie sous sa peau. Il déglutit avec peine avant de reprendre ses soins, ses doigts effleurant la peau mouvante du ventre du brun. Le regard de Martin était insondable quand il se posait sur lui et Yann ne savait dire s'il était dégoûté par son contact comme tant d'autres de ses collègues l'auraient été. 

Après avoir pris soin de toutes ces blessures, il montra au jeune homme la douche pour qu'il puisse enlever la poussière dont il était recouvert ainsi que le lit où il dormirait ce soir. 

Alors que le jeune homme était sous la douche, Marc vint lui apporter des nouvelles. La mine serait fermée demain au moins le temps que les secours aient fini de chercher d'hypothétiques survivants, après il faudrait reconstruire les tunnels, les rails et le reste.. Cela prendrait du temps, peut-être trop. Son ami semblait inquiet pour l'avenir de la mine et surtout celui de ceux qui y travaillaient. Il refusa cependant le café offert par l'instituteur, pressé qu'il était de rentrer auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. 

Il venait de disparaître de son porche quand Martin fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Il portait un t-shirt gris bien trop large pour lui, prêté par Yann , ainsi qu'un pantalon ample. Là encore Yann fut frappé par la jeunesse qui émanait de ses traits. Jamais on ne lui aurait donné ses trente ans. 

"Ce t-shirt est grand pour vous.." commença le mineur, sans trop savoir comment continuer. 

"Il appartenait à un.. ami à moi. Il ne vient plus désormais." Yann se mordit la langue, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se taire bon sang! C'était un coup à ce qu'il s'enfuit en courant. 

"Les rumeurs sont vraies alors? J'entendais les gars en parler dans la mine. Je leur disais de la fermer au bout d'un moment." 

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Pas pour moi en tout cas." Yann était agréablement surpris et il baissa les yeux sur la tasse fumante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa jumelle était dans la main de l'autre homme qui se détournait de lui pour aller parcourir sa bibliothèque des yeux. Il avait l'air émerveillé et lisait les titres à voix haute, les commentant ci et là d'une voix enjouée. Yann se rendit compte qu'il les connaissait presque tout et s'en étonna. 

"J'ai un diplôme de journaliste." avoua le jeune homme, gêné. J'étais venu ici pour trouver du travail dans le journal local mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors j'ai choisi la mine." L'air soudain grave, il vint se placer près de la fenêtre pour observer les secours s'activer autour de l'entrée du tunnel. "Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui m'a choisi." murmura-t-il si bas que Yann faillit ne pas l'entendre. 

"On se défait difficilement de son étreinte, n'est-ce pas? Même si on en meurt d'envie.." 

Martin hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment, il finit par détacher son regard du monstre noir pour se focaliser sur l'homme qui l'avait recueilli. Ils finirent par s'installer sur le canapé et passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire connaissance, à se découvrir des points communs. Quand ils se quittèrent le lendemain matin, leur lien était forgé. 

*********************************************

Ils devinrent vite inséparables. Une fois les décombres déblayés, les mineurs entreprirent de reconstruire les installations, ce qui demandait un temps et une énergie considérable. Pourtant chaque matin Martin venait plus d'une heure avant le travail pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Yann et bien souvent, le soir ils dînaient ensemble. L'instituteur regardait chaque jour le jeune homme se diriger vers la gueule de charbon du dragon qui lui servait de voisin, toujours avec un pincement d'appréhension, puis chaque soir, il savourait la démarche pleine d'énergie du jeune homme alors qu'il traversait son porche pour le rejoindre à l'intérieur. Il avait conscience que leur amitié soudaine faisait beaucoup jaser dans la petite ville. Pourtant il s'en fichait. Il aurait dû se douter que ça pouvait se retourner contre eux. 

Il était impatient de voir Martin ce soir-là, il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Un ami à lui avait un poste à proposer à l'apprenti journaliste dans un des journaux nationaux les plus importants. C'était dans une grande ville voisine mais ce n'était pas si loin, ils pourraient toujours se voir, et c'était plus sûr que la mine. "Tout était plus sûr que la mine" songea-t-il en la contemplant. 

Pourtant Martin n'était pas d'humeur quand il pénétra dans la petite cuisine, la porte claquant derrière lui. Yann sursauta en voyant les égratignures profondes sur sa joue, et les bleus qui commençaient à se dessiner sous sa peau mate, formant une continuité sombre avec la poussière de charbon noire qui maculait son visage. Il se précipita vers lui, une serviette humide dans les mains. Il s'appliqua à nettoyer ses blessures avec une douceur infinie et il lui semblait que la respiration rapide et nerveuse de son compagnon s'apaisait progressivement. 

"Que s'est-il passé? Qui t'a fait ça?" 

Martin rechignait à répondre mais il finit par avouer qu'il s'était empoigné avec quelques collègues qu'il ne portait de toute façon pas dans son cœur. Il refusa de dévoiler le sujet de leur dispute. 

"Je risque d'être renvoyé, Yann. Il y avait des plutôt haut placés dans le lot. Ça ne sent pas très bon pour moi, même si je ne regrette pas." Il lui lança un regard en coin et à ce moment précis, Yann comprit exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait deviné dans les regards haineux qu'il récoltait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. La réalisation que Martin avait été mis en danger par sa faute lui serra la poitrine. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il dévoila la nouvelle qu'il avait reçu au futur journaliste mais il ne reçut l'accueil débordant d'enthousiasme qu'il espérait. Martin le fixait, le regard profond. 

"Mais.. et toi?" finit-il par dire. Le plus vieux le regarda sans comprendre. 

"Comment ça, moi? Bah je viendrais te voir. En voiture ce n'est pas si loin."

Martin s'agita brusquement, levant les mains, les mots se cognant contre sa langue alors qu'ils tentaient péniblement de convoyer leurs sens. 

"Mais je te vois tous les jours. Comment je pourrais ne plus te voir qu'une fois par semaine? Ou plus du tout.." 

Yann baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. La tension avait envahi la pièce, pesant sur eux comme une chape de plomb. L'atmosphère était chargée de sens, lourde et profonde. 

"Peut-être que c'est mieux pour toi." finit par avouer Yann, la voix éreintée par l'émotion. "Tu mérites mieux que la mine. Tu mérites mieux que cette ville étriquée."

"Pas sans toi." 

Trois mots qui venaient bouleverser l'air de cette petite cuisine, qui semblaient renverser les meubles et les objets, en même temps que le cœur des deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Yann leva les yeux vers le mineur mais il eut à peine le temps de le voir se déplacer que la bouche de l'autre était sur la sienne, leurs souffles se mêlant à nouveau, leurs langues se mélangeant avec avidité. Le plus vieux sentit son dos heurter une surface plane, probablement celle du meuble qui se situait près de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Martin vint se placer entre ses cuisses, frottant leurs entrejambes l'une contre l'autre. Yann rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Le plus jeune en profita pour mordiller le cou blanc à sa portée. Le maître d'école vint agripper ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers lui pour échanger un nouveau baiser, encore plus urgent, plus impatient. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors que la friction de leurs deux bassins ensemble ne cessait de créer des étincelles de plaisir qui se propageait à tout leur corps. Yann finit par repousser le jeune homme pour mieux s'emparer de sa main et le guider vers sa chambre. 

Une fois arrivés devant le lit, Martin poussa le plus vieux sur le matelas avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Yann ne perdit pas une mienne du spectacle. 

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu étais attirant dans cette tenue?" souffla-t-il en déshabillant le plus jeune du regard. Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il grimpait sur le matelas à son tour pour se placer au dessus de son futur amant. "J'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu." continua-t-il alors que Martin reprenait ses assauts sur son cou. "J'ai eu la vision de toi et moi contre un des murs de la mine, je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête." 

Martin murmura contre ses lèvres. "La roche, ça écorche, mieux vaut qu'on le fasse ici." Ils échangèrent un rire bref avant que le brun ne reprenne ses caresses, continuant d'explorer son corps avec sa bouche, s'attardant sur les tétons, dessinant le creux de son ventre du bout de sa langue avant de se retrouver devant l'objet de sa convoitise. Il le prit en bouche doucement avant d'accentuer ses caresses, arrachant des cris de plaisir à l'homme qui fondait entre ses mains. L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir qui montait de plus en plus fort dans ses veines, il s'empara avec avidité des doigts que Martin lui présenta, savourant la pulpe rugueuse des doigts sous la langue, la mordillant doucement. La sensation d'étirements que ces mêmes doigts provoquèrent quelques instants plus tard, lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Martin vint cueillir ce son avec ses lèvres, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. 

Yann se mit sur le ventre, savourant la sensation des baisers de Martin sur son dos jusqu'à sa nuque alors qu'il continuait de le préparer. Ils finirent par s'unir dans un râle, le désir s'enflammant toujours plus puissamment dans leurs reins. Les mouvements de leurs bassins étaient puissants, destinés à amener le plaisir toujours plus eux, le bruit de leurs chairs se rencontrant résonnant dans la chambre. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, impossibles à contenir. Martin agrippa les cheveux poivre et sel de son amant pour l'attirer vers lui en un baiser possessif. Sa main glissa avec langueur sur le ventre blanc du plus vieux avant de s'emparer de sa virilité, imprimant le même rythme que celui de ses coups de rein. L'instituteur gémit plus fort, le plaisir ainsi décuplé étant difficile à contrôler. Ils ne tinrent plus longtemps après ça et finirent par laisser l'orgasme les ravager tous les deux. 

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le dos de Yann encore collé au torse du plus jeune. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que leurs respirations respectives reprenaient leur rythme habituel. Yann finit par se tourner vers son amant, posant sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant doucement la peau douce. Leurs nez se touchaient et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le sommeil ne vient les cueillir. 

 

*******************************************************

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent le temps de parler d'eux et de leur avenir, conversation tantôt pleine d'espoir, tantôt pleine d'angoisse, entrecoupée de baisers doux et passionnés. Tout ne fut pas réglé ce jour-là mais les grandes lignes étaient lancées. Quelques semaines plus tard, Yann et Martin finissaient de remplir le camion qui amènerait les affaires du maître d'école dans la nouvelle ville qu'ils avaient choisi pour travailler et vivre, et tant laquelle Martin vivait déjà. Yann avait choisi de suivre son amant et de recommencer à zéro, sans regret. 

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et plein d'espoir alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant leurs visages d'une palette de couleurs vives. Martin tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la mine qui semblait l'observer, morne et froide. Il avait longtemps été hypnotisé par ce monstre noir, y retournant sans cesse, cherchant sa voie dans le bruit de la pioche martelant la roche sans pitié, brisant ses doutes et aspirations dans la noirceur du charbon. Mais si la mine l'avait choisi, c'était aussi le cas de Yann, et entre les deux, lui aussi avait fait son choix. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, conscient des regards qui se posaient sur eux à travers les rideaux des maisons aux alentours. Ils montèrent dans le camion, lui derrière le volant et il admira l'antre de la créature une dernière fois, revoyant les visages de ceux qu'il y avait perdu, les fantômes de ses émotions funèbres voletant sous ses yeux comme les volutes de fumée d'une cigarette. Incontestablement, cette mine avait été une porte sur l'enfer. Il lui tournait le dos avec plaisir, à deux. Il s'était défait de son étreinte mortifère pour en trouver une autre beaucoup plus douce.. et il comptait bien en profiter. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
